


Pros and Cons

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lio Fotia, Bratting, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Lio Fotia is a Brat, M/M, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: There are both pros and cons to riling Galo up, Lio learns.Kinktober day 18:  daddy kink
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was like pulling teeth. the burnout is getting real, yall, so i gotta shout out that_is_right for really helping a bro out with getting this fic written
> 
> also shout-out to the horny server for getting teacher au on my mind; you could probably read this like a very tame off-brand teacher au fic LMAO

It’s 1am and Lio has long since given up trying to do homework. He migrated from his end of the couch down to Galo’s, crawling into his lap and leaning his head back against Galo’s shoulder, scrolling through Twitter on his phone as Galo somehow keeps his eyes on the reading in his hands. Gradually, Lio twists around sideways so he’s sitting across Galo’s thighs, his side pressed fully up against Galo’s chest, and he’s refreshing his timeline repeatedly and getting no new material to mindlessly scroll through. Naturally, his mind turns towards Galo and his hands follow, running his fingers up and down the exposed skin of Galo’s bicep just to be a tease.

Galo doesn't react. He flips the page of the reading and Lio watches the muscles shift under his skin in order to complete the action. He thinks of how he’s seen those muscles move before, as Galo lifts and carries him or holds himself over Lio while fucking him, making him feel so deliciously tiny and special. Lio’s fingers trace the divot between the head of Galo’s shoulder and his bicep, fanning out to cross the expanse of muscle that becomes his glorious pecs, and then Lio sees the hair on Galo’s arms raise.

“Trying to distract me?” Galo asks, voice caught somewhere between his regular love-struck whine when Lio starts instigating something, and his deeper dominant voice to rein Lio in.

“Mm,” Lio hums noncommittally, smiling and continuing to trace his fingers across Galo’s muscles, reveling that this is all _his_ to play with. “You’re pretty big.” Galo makes a strange little noise in his throat and Lio looks up to see his cheeks turning pink, his eyes fixed a little too hard on the paper in his hands over the top of Lio’s head. “You’re really muscular,” Lio continues, unable to keep the impish grin off his face.

“Stop it,” Galo whispers, voice rough and still conflicted. Lio stretches up just enough to press his lips against Galo’s neck, mouthing softly and teasing just the littlest bit of teeth. Galo growls deep in his chest and that just eggs Lio on, the depth and gravel of his voice making him wet. Lio parts his legs and subtly grinds himself against Galo’s thighs, making Galo shift in his seat for the cock that Lio can feel hardening against his hip.

“Pay attention to me,” Lio whispers, his fingers dancing down across Galo’s stomach. Bare centimeters before they graze Galo’s clothed cock, Galo’s hand fastens around Lio’s wrist.

“Listen here, you little brat,” Galo growls quietly, voice dropped all the way into his dominant tone. Lio delights, his cock twitching in his wet underwear. “You like being small? Knowing how small you are compared to me? Knowing that, if I really wanted to, I could do anything to you without you being able to stop me?”

That punches the air right out of Lio’s lungs and he stutters breathlessly. Galo scoffs. “Please,” Lio finally gasps out, his clit almost painfully hard and underwear soaked through.

“What, you want me to hold you down and call you _baby_ and tell you want I’m going to do to you? Want me to pin you down and tell you how much I love your hot little body?” Galo asks, giving Lio's captive hand a little shake. Lio whines out loud, made stupid with arousal.

“Ah—please, yes, _daddy please!”_ he moans, face hot.

“Oh, that got a ‘daddy’ out of you.” Galo’s smile is predatory. “You’re really fucking worked up, huh? Is baby’s little pussy wet for me?” His fingers dip down between Lio’s legs, under the short skirt he decided to wear today, and strokes his fingertips up and down Lio’s hot, wet, clothed cunt. “Look at this, baby’s so wet. I can feel your hard little cock. You got hard thinking about me fucking you, having my way with you, _controlling you.”_

Lio moans wordlessly, his hands clenching. Galo presses one finger in, pushing the fabric of his panties up inside Lio’s body and revealing his plump, wet lips to the cold air of the common room. Lio whines, beyond words and maddened with arousal.

“Don’t worry, baby, daddy’s got you.” Galo lifts Lio like he weighs nothing and carries him up to the second floor, down the hall to Galo’s room, and throws him on the bed inside. He cages Lio in between his forearms, eyes intense. “Now, you’ve got to tell daddy what you want him to do to you,” he growls.

Lio shakes his head and pushes his hips up, grinding against Galo’s trapped cock.

“That’s not a good answer, baby. I guess I’ll do whatever I want to you, then.” Galo reaches down and pulls the wet strip of fabric out of Lio’s pussy and tucks in to the side, unzips his fly and frees his cock, and thrusts inside. Lio cries out, jolting on the bed as Galo hits his cervix on the first stroke and sets a punishing pace, chasing his own orgasm and nothing else. Lio grabs for the sheets to hold on, panting through the feeling of being filled up and used like a cocksleeve, nothing more than a hole for Galo to come in.

Above him, Galo looks nearly feral, a huge hulking figure of muscles and hot panting breath, fucking himself into Lio’s little body so fast it burns in the best way, pushing and pulling Lio out of his mind with every thrust, surrendering his his body and pussy to Galo. He can feel his cunt tightening around Galo’s cock and wants more, _needs_ more to come, but then Galo buries himself all the way in, hitting Lio’s cervix, and groaning as he comes deep inside.

He stays still a moment, catching his breath and collecting himself before he pulls out. Lio takes a few seconds longer to come to, still floating about eight inches out of his body, like Galo’s cock fucked his mind out of alignment with his body.

“I didn’t come,” Lio whines finally when he’s coherent enough. Galo sits back on his heels between Lio’s legs.

“Because you teased me and distracted me from my work to get what you wanted,” he says, voice still dominant-rough. “I hope you got what you wanted, because that’s all you’re getting. If you wanted to come, you’ll have to wait for another time.” Lio pouts and wiggles his hips, hoping to entice Galo with his wet and fucked-open pussy. “No. That’s what you get for being a brat,” Galo says firmly instead.

Lio deflates a little and turns his head into the sheets, puffing out his cheeks childishly. “Fine,” he says in a small voice. Galo bends over him again and kisses his cheek.

“Wait here for me to finish my reading, okay, and if you’ve been a good girl and haven’t touched yourself, I’ll eat you out when I get back,” Galo promises, dropping his dom voice, going sweet again.

“Okay,” Lio purrs, turning his head back to kiss Galo on the lips. “I’ll be waiting eagerly.”


End file.
